


House of Cards

by shxttyakabane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot, POV Third Person, Short, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxttyakabane/pseuds/shxttyakabane
Summary: There had never been a place for a Harley Quinn in his Joker life, and this girl would be no exception.





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> third person pov, mostly focused on hisoka's thoughts.
> 
> ps: there's no romantic interaction between the reader and hisoka, but i still tagged 'hisoka/reader' because that's the main theme and it leads hisoka's thoughts throughout the story so yeah, hope you enjoy reading :)

With the sun rising up, finally coming out of its hiding place, another day Hisoka had to bear with had started. He was starting to grow impatient, since the progress he was making was slowing down when he had no trump card to use against his _boss_ —to have Chrollo brought to him.

His eyes scanned the dusty and cold room, to see whose company he had, before he huffed and started to play with his brand new deck of cards. This whole teamwork thing going on was boring, he preferred to go solo, anyway. 

Letting out a small sigh, which immediately made the other Troupe members look at him, he got up and looked out of the window.

"If you're planning to go out," a rather high pitched male voice was heard. "the orders are clear. We're supposed to wait until Boss comes."

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "I appreciate your reminder, Farlan."

_Just wait 'til I get to fight your Boss._

He had no choice but to wait, this was a show that had to go on. As he was contempleting whether to kill all the members and face Chrollo at that moment or to maintain his patience, the door creaking interrupted his thoughts.

It wasn't any of the other members and it wasn't Chrollo, either. Everyone was already aware of that, before the person who _had the audacity_ to step a foot on the mighty hideout of the Phantom Troupe.

Hisoka didn't care, he didn't plan to care until he had to fight —which was most likely not going to happen any time soon. Others could take care of the weak, he was saving the strong ones to himself.

He continued playing with his cards, eavesdropping at the same time. It was a girl who came and she was, strangely, not terrified or afraid —considering where she was. Either that or she was pretty good at hiding her emotions.

"Don't bother getting your claws out, guys," her attitude was annoying. "Chrollo knows I'm here."

Now that Chrollo was mentioned, Hisoka's interest was sparked and he was listening even more carefully now. To his disappointment, neither she nor others said anything important, which annoyed him even more than the girl's aura.

He had no idea where this girl came from, no idea what Chrollo was after, but he honestly didn't care. As long as she didn't get in his way, it would be as if she never existed.

It was obvious that unlike Hisoka, she was quite curious about this clown looking man, who didn't even care to greet her, whereas the others were quite friendly. She kept her eyes on him, carefully because she didn't want the others to realize, and she knew that he could sense her glare.

When she finally decided to approach him, not being able to tolerate his ignorance of her, he put a smirk on his face just for a second. Although something was telling Hisoka that she was quite the talkative -and maybe entertaining- type, he kept on ignoring her not wanting to be irritated.

"Can you build a house of cards?" was the first thing she said. Hisoka raised a brow and looked at her, the girl's eyes were shining. "But don't use Nen."

He narrowed his eyes, what kind of a request was that? She even told him not to use Nen, ridiculous, that was clearly an underestimation!

"As you wish. But I must tell you, I'm not really into the traditional ways." he said, not hiding the sarcasm in his words and tone. "You might have to blindfold me."

She laughed loudly, finding his comment pretty funny. "Oh, is that so? I hope you won't mind sticking with the traditional ways this one time."

It impressed him, that she was able to answer him without flinching or pissing herself. He took a deep breath, returning back to ignoring her, and got started with his house of cards.

Playing with cards was a hobby of him from his childhood, that was why he mastered every kind of card tricks and games, he went even beyond that. He was done with the house quickly; so quick that if a normal person had done it that fast, the cards would've fallen down immediately.

Hisoka had a special technique he invented years ago, which made the house stay in shape even when there's wind. He would focus all the stamina of the house on one card and that card was not in the middle, it wasn't one of the cards anyone would say that held the house up.

"Seems like this one is the bone of the whole house." Hisoka looked in her eyes, again, impressed that she was the first one to figure out his technique. He dropped his eyes, hiding his first ever geniune smile after such a long time.

Whoever this girl was, she was annoyingly similar to him. He could see it in her eyes, the excitement he once had talking about cards, the happiness and arrogance of being able to read your opponent. It was in her eyes, as well.

Still, that changed nothing; she was still not the one to deal with and his bloodlust against Chrollo was wearing thin. Her voice brought him back to the moment, sweeping the emotions and thoughts away. "What would happen if i pulled it? Would the house break down?"

He was unamused, at least she thought his expression was implying that. ''Ah, I should let you know that I'm averse to people touching my cards.''

Though, it was a lie he happened to tell just to prevent her from ruining his masterpiece, she didn't seem to mind him or his words. Narrowing her eyes and carefully holding the card, she pulled it.

It was fast, but not that fast since everyone was able to catch her movement with naked eyes. She could be faster, but apparently there was no need for that, since the house of cards was still in perfect condition.

Smiling as she passed the Joker card to Hisoka, he realized she did it on purpose. She knew the house would be ruined if she was any slower or faster and so she pulled it at the speed just required.

"A flawess technique, only a genius could come up with this."

Hisoka didn't know what to think of this girl, of her behaviours and of her ability to catch up with his way of thinking. Before he could give an answer, the door creaked again, this time revealing a familiar face.

Chrollo stepped into the room and everyone got up looking at him, including the girl. Hisoka watched her as she smiled and hugged Chrollo —it was impossible not to realize the romantic intention behind the way his hands wrapped her waist. She slowly moved away from Chrollo and kissed him gently.

Hisoka looked back at the card in his hand, once again not paying attention to his surroundings. The moonlight was shining on him and only on him, leaving the other parts of the windowsill in the dark.

He sure knew the source of the feelings he got when he saw her in Chrollo's arms. For some reason, he felt like Chrollo was taking something away from him, from his soul; she was the first person he felt to be close to himself since God knows when, maybe he felt it for the first time yet.

It wasn't that he fell in love with her, there was no place for a Harley Quinn in his Joker life. Besides, he wouldn't catch feelings for someone he doesn't know well, he wasn't weak.

The truth was clear, and this girl would be no exception. He had to accept, the similarities between him and her made the girl quite interesting. However, the moment her skin touched Chrollo's, Hisoka knew he couldn't and wouldn't see her as something else than an obstacle in his way to kill Chrollo. He couldn't change that even if he wanted to, not like he would want to, anyway; once he takes aim at something -or someone in that case-, nothing else mattered to him.

Feeling his bloodlust go wild, he laughed silently and started building another house of cards, without noticing he left the Joker card out of the deck this time.


End file.
